The Twilight Saga: New Dawn
by Wolf8789
Summary: Samara Charleston will start a new phase in her life attending the University of Bucharest in Romania. She meets Tarek, who's a Chancellor of a secret society of vampires who call themselves the Reaper Coven. As Samara starts this phase, lives are tested as a new threat plans to destroy the coven and Samara may be connected to its destruction. Who will live and who will fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome and thank you for giving my story a chance. This is a fresh version of my previous story. I am currently working on Chapter 2 and please, your constructive criticism is needed. No bashing please. I hope you will enjoy this new plot and thank you again for your consideration.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Prologue**

 **6th Century AD**

 **Brasov, Romania**

* * *

A silent killer lurks in the trees. The sun has risen as Tarek Bagatur watches a deer graze the grass near a smooth creek. Every breath he takes is visible. His body shakes from the cold winter air. The twelve year old boy tries to focus only on his prey as the sunlight rays is absorbed into his tanned skin. His honey hazel eyes watch his prey. He has a bow that is ready to launch an arrow deep into the deer's flesh.

"Aim for the heart." The figure, who's a boy, whispers softly to himself. The boy kneels to get a better shot. He aims his arrow. The string is peeled back slowly as his breath dies to release the hesitation in his bones. The elk has no idea what is coming. It takes a few more sips before looking in the hunter's direction.

 _One…..two…three!_

The arrow is released. It cuts through the wind like an iron sword. The elk's heart jumps as the arrow inches closer and closer. Suddenly, the elk feels it. The blade of the arrow slices its way through its flesh like a pounding force. The nerves within are struck with a deep pain. The blade hits the heart that races like an engine. Crimson explodes from the wound. The elk tries to run, but…..it's too late. The boy chases after it. The elk doesn't even make it within ten yards before collapsing. It shudders. The adrenaline is causing the animal to die faster.

The boy approaches. He kneels down. A long beat passes between them. The elk whimpers. Suddenly, the boy begins to reach toward him with a hand. The anticipation is thick between them. His hand connects to the animal's fur. The elk jerks at the warm feeling. And instead of a proud gesture made from the boy…..a tear trickles down his face. With his other hand, he places the cloth around his face down to his chin to reveal himself. Tarek Bagatur is around the age of twelve. His skin is tan, which enhances his brown sugar hazel eyes. His raven hair is thick and snakes down his back; partly braided. His face is radiant with innocence as he looks sadly down at his kill. His breath shudders. The elk is scared. It's losing conscience.

"I'm sorry." Tarek says softly. He slowly reaches for something in his fur clothing. It's a knife! He doesn't let his prey see it. The two make eye contact for a moment before a squishing noise comes alive in all ears. The knife has been plunged into the animal's sternum. And within a few seconds….the elk is dead. Tarek takes a deep breath before taking the blade out.

THERE'S SOMEONE BEHIND HIM! The person is aiming an arrow at his head. The arrow is released. Tarek senses it and moves. The arrow smashes into a tree, causing the blade to slice through the wood an inches deep. Tarek runs away. His heart pounds. His throat constricts as his conscience becomes more aware of his situation. The pounding heart brings him internal pain. He closes his eyes desperately while hiding behind a tree. That's when he looks back toward the person's direction. They're gone!

Tarek is scared. But if he wants to survive, he has to adapt. Out of nowhere, the person hunting him appears twenty yards away on his left side. The person shoots another arrow. Tarek barely dodges in time. He runs toward the person with the now bloodied blade in his hand. The person is just another boy, Danut. He's smaller with the same features except for his short curly hair. Danut charges toward him as well. Tarek swings the knife as the younger boy dodges. Danut disarms him of the blade, tossing it to the side as the duo matches one another combos.

Tarek uses his strength to his advantage over the small boy. He kicks Danut to the ground and moves down to wrestle with him. Danut rolls them, earning the top spot. He slams his fist into Tarek's face with brute force. Tarek rushes to push him off again. Danut jumps on his back, wrapping his arm around the older boy's throat. Tarek slams Danut back into the tree, causing him to let go. He turns to slam his fist and elbows into Danut's chest and face with perfection. The boy counters with a hard kick to Tarek's right knee. Tarek drops to one knee in front of Danut. He exclaims in pain as tears threaten his eyes. Danut goes for another attack, but Tarek backhands his face with his fist. Danut falls flat on the forest floor like a heavy sack. He's dazed from the punch.

"ENOUGH!" A man's voice yells. Tarek looks to see the man. The man name is Aleksundr. He's tall with white skin, shoulder length dark hair, and stubble. He's well-built and handsome; wearing a black wool tunic, dark green colored hooded cloak, and animal fur. Danut picks himself up. His lip is split and blood trickles from Tarek's left nostril. "No more fighting."

"I wasn't done, father." Tarek lowers his head out of respect while saying. He struggles to breath.

"I said enough." His father proclaims. Danut approaches. He cries silently, trying to hide his pain. "You're supposed to be helping your grandmother with the crops." Aleksundr gently ruffles his hair to comfort him. The boys can barely catch their breath. "You nearly killed one other."

"I wasn't trying to kill him." Danut claims.

"But you almost did." Aleksundr replies.

"I was just trying to scare him, father." The little boy says.

"I know that, Danut. But you must always be careful." His father tells him. "I don't want to lose either of you. That is one of the reason I have trained both of you." A long beat passes. One day you will the protectors of our family."

"From what?" Tarek questions. He wipes the blood from his nose. His face grimaces from the pain.

"From the dangers of the world. It's not a safe place." His father answers. "I'm only teaching you what my father, your grandfather taught me. Our survival means everything to us. And because of our ways, we have survived this long." Aleksundr holds Danut close to him. Danut hangs his head. He places his left forearm on his face and rubs his eyes. He only wants to make his father proud of him. That is why he followed Tarek and challenged him.

"I'm sorry, Tarek." He says to his brother.

"It's okay, little brother." Tarek gives him a smile.

"Let's go. We have to look after the kill for supper tonight." Aleksundr moves out. His sons follow him. Tarek pats his little brother on his back as their father leads the way.

* * *

 **(…..)**

 **Bagatur Family Farmland**

 **Brasov Village**

An old, wooden fence is built around two acres of land. There are crops of every kind growing on a large section. The rest of the land is used for tending the farm animals. The grass is cut, but a little rugged for the animals to graze. There's a coop and a barn where the chickens and other animals are to rest. The farmland is surrounded forest and homes of other marked farmland. There's an 1100 square foot home built from wood, solid rock, and mud near it. The land is valuable. One of the best pieces of land in the village.

Aleksundr, Tarek, and Danut approach the home with the elk. The elk is being dragged by Aleksundr on a makeshift sled. It' been gutted and cleaned before the meat could be ruined. Chopping firewood near the house is Tarek's grandfather, Gabriel.

"Papa!" Danut yells. Gabriel turns to see his youngest grandson charging towards him from afar with opened arms. Seeing the small boys puts a smile on his face. "Papa! Papa!" Gabriel catches the boy, throwing him in the air before catching him and letting his grandson rest on his right side. He holds Danut close in his right arm.

"Ah, there's my grandson." Gabriel rustles his fingers against Danut's chest. Danut laughs uncontrollably from the tickle as his grandfather chuckles ever so brightly.

"When are you going to shave this thing?" Danut playfully ruffles his grandfather's long white beard. Gabriel firmly holds him.

"Why should I?" The old man asks.

"Because you look old." Danut replies. His grandfather tickles him violently. The air builds up in Danut's lungs until he releases a burst of laughter.

"I'm not old." Gabriel acts angry, but he can't help to laugh along with the boy. He looks to Aleksundr, who places the makeshift sled near two rugged, wooden poles that are connected by a makeshift placement device that is used to field dress animals. "Lovely kill. We should get some good scraps tonight."

"Where's ma?" Aleksundr asks him.

"She went to harvest some of the crop for tonight on the other side of the land." Gabriel says before putting Danut down.

"I'll go help." Tarek begins to take his leave until two small girls rush outside. They're so energetic and cheerful; no one can say anything as they run away into the farmlands. Aleksundr turns to Tarek, who watches his sisters, Carissa and Kathryn, tackle one another.

"Go watch your sisters, instead." He nods in the girl's direction. Danut excitedly runs in their direction. He can't help it. He wants to play too. Tarek just rolls his eyes and runs along too. Coming outside the house is a teenage girl named Olivia. She's Tarek and his sibling's older cousin, who was adopted by his family after her parents died from illness when she was little. Olivia wears a turquoise tunic dress. Her porcelain skin is rosy, which accents her fiery red hair. She's gasps at the sight of her little cousins chasing one another.

"Kathryn, Carissa!" Olivia calls for them. She turns to her uncle, Aleksundr, and says: "I'm sorry. I'm doing Aunt Helena a favor and watch them while she rest, but they're a handful." Aleksundr can't help, but to laugh at that fact. He agrees.

"It's okay. Just go help your grandmother with the crop." He says.

"I am already done!"

An elderly woman, Fiona, sings while approaching quickly with a variety of vegetables in a large handwoven basket. "We have some fresh pickings for supper tonight." She looks to her husband, Gabriel.

"Don't forget to chop that wood, Gabriel. We'll need that to keep warm." Fiona tells him.

"Yes, my queen." Gabriel sarcastically.

"Don't be such an ass." Fiona runs in the house causing her son to laugh. Gabriel just picks up his axe and position the wood. His wife exits the house to address their son. "You should check on Helena, Aleksundr. She isn't well." She says. "She's been running herself ragged. I told her to get some rest. A pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet at this time."

"I know, mother. I'll come inside as soon as I get finished with the meat." He responds. His mother heads in the home as everyone goes about their day.

* * *

 **(….)**

 **Night**

The sun and blue skies have been replaced with the moon and stars. The night grows colder as Fiona, Olivia, Aleksundr, and the other eat bread, the deer meat, and vegetables. Tarek is the only one not present. Aleksundr looks to his wife, Helena, who lies in their bed. Helena has bronze skin with long raven hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are brown like maple sugar as she massages her basketball-sized womb that holds her and her husband's fifth child. Something's wrong. Something worries her. There's a pressure in her chest.

"What is wrong?" Aleksundr comes and sits beside her. He places his hand on top of hers, where their unborn child lies. "Helena?"

"Something's wrong." Helena's mind is blocked as she says this. "It's like a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels like something bad is about to happen." A long beat passes. "Maybe it's the full moon. Is everyone in the house safe?"

"Yes, except Tarek. He's practicing outside near the barn." And this statement worries Helena as her head snaps to him. Aleksundr caresses her hair. She begins to move out of bed.

"I'll go get him. It's not safe during the full moon." Helena tells him. Aleksundr quickly grabs her by the wrist.

"No!" He's quick to say. "I'll go get him. You rest." Helena doesn't want to, but she listens anyway. Her feet hurt and she feels weak. After she lies back in bed, Aleksundr lets go of her wrist. "I'm sorry, love. It's just I want you to be safe." Helena leans up until her face is close to him. He looks down at her womb for a moment before looking into her eyes. The thought of his wife bearing him another child makes him smile so warmly. "I'm so happy."

"Why?" Helena smiles.

"Because you're giving me children. And I have you as a wife." Aleksundr feels joy in his heart. He gladly sighs, caressing her right cheek. "You blessed me so much." He and Helena rest their foreheads on one another's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Helena whispers before planting her lips on his. The feeling of his stubble jolts her in a good way. She pulls back for a moment. Aleksundr stands and leaves out of their room with a smile still spread on his lips.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Barn**

Arrows slam into a worn burlap sack filled with wool and mud. Tarek cares nothing of the word around him. He enjoys shooting his target, but never flashes a grin or smile. A moment of seconds passes while he readies the next arrow in his bow. That's when he feels it. It's like a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach similar to his mother. His heart strains before bursts of unexplainable energy inside of him. He looks to the full moon that shines so brightly like the morning sun.

"Woah." Tarek expresses with a timid sigh. The feeling is like a million stars bursting inside his body. He closes his eyes, looking down. He opens them. The hazel in eyes is replaced with gold, gleaming like rays of sunlight sparkling on the ocean. Suddenly, the gold is replaced with darkness. Tarek's breathing becomes more frantic and heavy. He has a terrible, but sinister feeling that shakes his soul to its core.

"BROTHER!" The sudden sound of his sister, Carissa's voice, makes his skin and bones jump. His three siblings are approaching behind him. Tarek turns to see them.

"YOU ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH!" His eyes return to normal. Kathryn and Carissa just dance around him.

"Do you feel that?!" Kathryn laughs, spinning in circles and looking at the stars with her arms opened wide. The four children can feel their bodies bursting with energy. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Tarek asks his sisters.

"Father and mother want you home." Danut explains.

"Tarek?!" The children stop when they hear their father's voice.

Out of nowhere, a blood curdling scream erupts and echoes around the territory. The children recognize it as their cousin, Olivia's voice. The scream strikes their heart like a hammer. Painful warmth spreads. They run towards the sound. Tarek still has his bow. He's prepared to face his enemy. Worry and fear is thick in their minds.

"Olivia!" Danut yells. Pain slithers. Tarek pushes his body to the head of the group.

"Almost there. Almost there." He thinks to himself.

They inch closer and closer to their home. Tarek turns the corner of the house once he reaches it. He stops abruptly in a halt. His eyes widen in shock. His mouth gapes open. Tears threaten his eyes as his brother and sisters stop behind him. A rush of heavy agony smashes them like a brick wall. The achy feeling slowly burns deep inside them.

"...Fa…" Danut cannot say the name. Tarek drops of the floor.

"Daddy?" Carissa closes in on their father, who lies dead near the doorway of their home. The flesh around his throat has been shredded apart. Thick, crimson flows like a gentle river from the wound. His eyes are near shut. He's gone! Realizing this causes Carissa to wail. She falls to her knees and lies on his chest. "Daddy? Wake up. P-Please Daddy."

Tarek's mind snaps to reality from the state of shock. He quickly runs inside the house to see his grandparents and Olivia lying dead on the wooden floor. Their bodies are so lifeless. Blood rushes from their violent wounds. Tarek can't help it. He chokes on his breath and cries. Kathryn stands behind him after following him. They're tears are like an unbroken stream. They have nowhere else to turn to. That's when Tarek realizes something.

"...Mother." The name is spilled from his lips like shattered glass. Tarek rushes through the house, leaving his sisters and brother to mourn. "MOTHER?!" He breaks through the door of his parent's room.

As soon he looks, his body freezes like a statue. His mother lies dead on the now blood soaked bed. She has a bit near her throat as it bleeds with thick crimson like a rose. Tarek's feet glides forward, reaching the bed without him noticing. He can't feel anything except the cold and dark shadow of the sadness in his heart. His eyes glance at his mother's womb. Knowing the fact that his unborn brother or sister will never be born hits him the most. Tarek, with his hand shaking so violently, places it where they lie.

"...No." His face grimaces. His lips tremble. Tarek can feel the light inside the unborn child dying out. It's too late. All he can think about is how he wasn't here protecting his family. It hurts him. It scars his soul deeply. Then suddenly, Tarek releases a loud wail; sounding like a Banshee haunting beneath the coldness of the night.

All of a sudden, the hazel in Tarek's eyes blacken. His breathing becomes heavier and heavier as a snarl rips from the back of his throat. He storms out of the room, but not before grabbing his father's sword near the bed. He moves past his mourning siblings to head outside to face whatever threat responsible for killing his family. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cries angrily. Tarek barely has enough strength to lift his father's sword.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Danut follows him outside. "SHOW YOUR FACE, YOU COWARD!" His words are heeded. The wind changes. Tarek and his brother registers the sound of something cutting through the wind like a Tornado ravishing a small town. A shadowy figure creeps like the devil in the night. Tarek and Danut looks to see a woman slowly stepping from the shadows. She's dressed in a dark hood tunic. Her hair is wavy and her pale skin is glassy with no flaws. The woman lifts her head. Her irises bleeds fiercely like the red sea. A growl tears from her lips. Tarek and Danut's eyes widen with fear. "Stay back." Tarek tells Danut. He edges his way in front with his father's blade ready.

Before his mind can process anything, the woman zips past him and sweeps Danut into her arms. The air in Danut's lungs burn. He cannot scream. The woman buries her head and bites down onto his left shoulder. Danut screams out of horrible agony. Tarek hurries. He swings the sword only for it to break off the woman's back. It stuns it to see that happen. But he doesn't give up. He just hits the woman and tries to help Danut.

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRR! BROTHERRRRRRRRR!" Danut screams.

Before anyone can register what happens next, another black figure tackles the woman, causing Danut to be flung several feet across the ground. The woman and the hooded figure clashes in a blur. Kathryn and Carissa hide while Tarek checks on Danut.

"Danut?" Tarek calls out. Danut is not responding. His body just lies on the ground with a bloody bite mark present on the left side of his shoulder. It takes Tarek a few seconds to realize that his little brother is dead. He scoops Danut into his arms and weeps. "Da-Danut." Tarek rocks his body to calm the pain. This is too much. "Please don't leave me." He breaks. The woman is swiftly beheaded. Her body is like ice with no flesh or blood in its wake.

Tarek can feel an icy presence behind him. He's not scared anymore. All he can do is cry. He wants to die, so he can be with his family. But then he realizes that his sisters still need him. He still has his sisters to live for. And with that thought, the fire in his heart begins to burn again with a passion. He realizes that no matter how much pain he goes through, as long as his sisters are alive, that is all that matters.

"You hurt my sisters…..and I will kill you." Tarek threatens the man standing behind him.

The man is well-built and tall with flawless pale skin and long silky dark hair. His eyes are like the full moon drenched in blood. But there isn't a threatening or angry expression on his face. It's….sadness. Calmly, the man reaches down, kneeling to comfort the boy. He places a hand softly on Tarek's right shoulder.

"...I'm sorry." The man murmurs.

Kathryn and Carissa thrash when another woman, Sasha, shows up along with two others. A man named Demetrius and a woman named Anastasia. They're all dressed in the same fashion with black hooded tunics and animal skins. Their porcelain skin glistens so brightly under the moonlight. Sasha checks on the girls.

"Everything's going to be okay." She tells them. "Come on." Sasha offers her hand to Kathryn and Carissa. They unsure whether to take it or run. A long beat passes. Kathryn is the first to shakenly walk forward. She takes Sasha's hand. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." After knowing that it's safe to come out, Carissa inches closer to the woman. That's when Carissa sees Tarek holding Danut in his arms.

"Brother?" Carissa whimpers. Sasha looks back for a quick glance as well. She caresses Carissa's cheeks and wipes her tears away. She pulls Carissa in for a hug. Carissa gasps at the feeling of Sasha's hardened body and arms.

"It's okay." Sasha says with sorrow in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Dragan." Anastasia calls the man comforting Tarek. Dragan turns to her.

"We have to leave before the humans arrive."

"Burn the woman's body." Dragan orders her before looking back down at Tarek.

Hatred burns deep inside Tarek. The blackness in his eyes are like a never ending abyss. But there's something else there. A light shimmers around his irises. His breathing becomes erratic. He shuts his eyes with tears streaming from them. His father was right. The world is too dangerous and because of it, his family has been killed. Now, Tarek must protect his sisters, who are his only family left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether I should use Romanian language in my story for certain parts. I hope you find this story enjoyable. Thank you all. I do not own this series or any of the characters from Stephanie Meyer's version.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Present**

 **The Mayor's Party**

 **Iasi, Romania**

The night is young as many people dressed elegantly for the Iasi Mayor, Richard Petrov, 55th birthday party. There's a lovely band, which plays adult contemporary music. Everyone happily either dance among the clear white marble floors, socializing with one another, drink some champagne, and just have fun. The place is luxurious and filled with vibrant light.

Arriving at the party are Dragan, Anastasia, Demetrius, and Sasha. They look lovely. Dragan and Demetrius are dressed in black suits. Dragan has cut his hair short, which brings out his inner beauty. Demetrius has cut his long hair to his chin length. They look so handsome, but Dragan is more charming. Sasha is wearing a red laced dress with black high heels that accents her bronze hair. Around her neck is a diamond necklace sparkling with so much delight. Her older sister, Anastasia, is wearing a lavender-colored dress that makes her standout. Both sisters are breathtakingly beautiful to the point; some are astounded by their flawless beauty.

"We have much potential in here." Anastasia grins.

"This will give us an opportunity to increase our clientele and membership." Demetrius adds.

"Don't be too hasty." Dragan says with a soft rumble in his soothing, deep foreign accent.

A woman, Leona Cyrus, approaches with a glass of champagne in her right hand and small purse in the other. She's in her early forties with very light skin and long blond hair; wearing a black party dress. Leona smiles at them as Dragan greets her.

"You look beautiful." Dragan admires her, which makes Sasha raise an eyebrow. Sasha just shrugs it off.

"You all are looking so dashing." Leona returns.

"It's too bad there's nothing on the menu, tonight." Demetrius his mind wanders, shooting and adjusting his cuffs

"You never know." Sasha says while looking at Leona with a devilish smile on her face. "I've always found pleasure in the blood of the aristocrats."

"Nice to see you too, Sasha." Leona chuckles. "I love that dress. Where did you get it?" She observes with an astounding expression.

"I ordered it from Venus for the party." Sasha admires the dress as well. Another man in his early 50s with white cropped hair comes near named William Harker.

"Oh, my god." He looks at both Sasha and her sister with stars in his eyes. They are the most beautiful women he has ever seen. "You two look…." He takes Anastasia's hand and plants a light kiss on top. "...so…...awesome!" He laughs with gusto in his voice. "So gorgeous." He and Sasha share a hug and kiss on the cheek, which makes Dragan's slightly jealous. "You two are so lucky." William says to Dragan and Demetrius.

"You're too kind." Demetrius is jealous too, but hides it with a smile. Anastasia takes his hand into hers. Feeling her touch simmers him down. William shakes hands with him and Dragan before standing by Leona.

"Where's the mayor?" Dragan questions.

"He's in the crowd speaking with some friends." Leona answers. "Where are Tarek and Aiden? I thought they were going to be here."

"Tarek decided to stay in Bucharest for his devotion." Sasha explains. "Aiden on the other hand, is spending the night with Rochelle."

"Thanks for reminding me. Excuse me for a second." Dragan walks off. Demetrius goes his own way as well, leaving the ladies to talk with William and Leona. Dragan reaches into his right pocket to pull out a cell phone. He presses a few buttons then puts the phone to his ear.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Roman Catholic Church**

 **Bucharest, Romania**

A now young adult Tarek sits in the front pew of the church. A bible sits in his lap. There's a beaded cross necklace tied around his hands as he recites a prayer. He has grown to be mature. He has an athletic build that is hidden under his black hipster clothing; his hair is still long as it brushes against his back; his tanned skin is glossy; and his hazel eyes have been replaced with a dark crimson hue signaling his vampirism.

"Lead me and guide me, O' Lord, as I step into the shadows with your light. Forgive us of our sins as we walk in the path of righteousness. Hail Mary; please pray for us sinners for we are weak without our savior….." Tarek prays with his eyes clothes and head bowed in front of the church altar, which has a statue of Jesus' crucifixion.

Kathryn and Carissa sit two rows behind him and there's another young man, Dorian, who stands at the door. Kathryn and Carissa have become exceptional beautiful young women. They're completely identical as twins. The only way to tell them apart is Carissa having wavy, shoulder-length raven hair with red highlights and Kathryn having straight long hair that has a light gold shimmer. On the other hand, Dorian is tall with tanned skin with short cropped dark hair and a strong jawline. He's in his late teens to early twenties; obviously turned into a vampire at a young age.

A cell phone rings. Tarek doesn't skip a beat with his prayer. Kathryn realizes that it's her phone. She pulls it out of one of her pockets and answers the call. She is greeted by Dragan's voice on the other side.

"Kathryn?" Dragan speaks.

"Yeah?" Kathryn responds back.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's praying." Kathryn answers.

"Tell him to get his sanctified ass to this party or I will….." Dragan begins to say before he is interrupted by Tarek, who halts his prayer.

"Language, Dragan. We're in a church." Tarek says, knowing Dragan can hear his with his vampire-enhanced hearing. Dragan just scoffs.

"Put your brother on the phone, please." Dragan tells Kathryn. He's annoyed.

Kathryn sighs and gets out of the pew. She goes over to her brother to offer him the phone. Tarek stops praying to grab the phone out of annoyance. He puts the phone to his ear and says:

"I am about five seconds away from cussing you out. What do you want, Dragan?"

"I need you to come to this party. The mayor's party gives us a big opportunity to make friends with a lot of people, who can expand our power throughout Romania." Dragan explains.

"Expand?" Tarek scoffs. "We are already the most powerful coven in this country. I think we already have that covered."

"Will just come down here?! Your mother will disappointed if you do not come." Dragan tries to not let Sasha hear what he says, but Sasha, who is now speaking with other people, looks in his direction.

"That is the biggest load of bull….." Tarek cuts himself off. "I told mother what I was doing and she said it wasn't a problem."

"Ten dollars says he lets off one word." Carissa offers Kathryn a deal.

"Make it twenty." Kathryn says with an eyebrow raised.

"Put me in for some of that action." Dorian grins.

"You two don't have a chance. I've already won twice." Carissa laughs.

"Why aren't hassling Aiden with this?" Tarek asks Dragan.

"Because he and Rochelle are playing 'Hide the sausage' while you're trying to gain false repentance for your so called sins." Dragan bites back.

"You son of a bit…...douchebag." Tarek hides his face in his other palm, feeling upset.

"Don't talk to your father that way." Dragan growls.

"Adopted father!" Tarek reminds him.

"Look….." Dragan thinks for a moment. He sighs an unneeded breath. "What do I need to get you down here?" He slightly ruffles his hair.

"What?" Tarek lifts a brow.

"What….do...I need to get you here, at the party?" Dragan says again.

"Hmm, let's see." Tarek thinks for a few seconds. Dorian chuckles lightly. "Make out with the mayor."

"Not going to happen." Dragan snarls.

"And I want a real kiss." Tarek continues. "I want tongue and all. Kiss him like you've never been kissed before. Kiss him like it's your last moment before your dying breath. And have my aunt facetime me to show proof." That's when Dorian's smile fades like quicksand.

"I'm pulling out. This just got weird." Dorian shakes his head.

"Why do you have to be that way?" Dragan questions angrily.

"Because I show you respect and whenever I want to get some time alone to clear my thoughts, you and everyone else have to ruin it. I'm here in church to my devotion. You know I come here every Thursday for devotion. So, why can't you respect that?" Tarek yells. "I understand that you hate me for being religious….."

"After falling in love wi…." Kathryn whispers, but is cut off.

"Shut up!" Tarek tells her.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't….respected your time." Dragan apologizes. "It's just I wanted all the Chancellors of our coven to attend this party. We can increase our influence and territory throughout Romania by gaining new human members within our ranks."

"I understand." Tarek nods. "But our members and our influence is a dominating force in this country. Every vampire from here to Iasi and even throughout Romania is forced to obey our law, which is based around the Volturi's power. We have nothing to worry about. Anyone who dares to challenge us would be a foolish mistake." He says. "Besides, only Volturi has the power to take us on in battle." A long beat passes.

"Yeah." Dragan nods. The two simmer down for a brief of time.

"I'll think about it." Tarek adds.

"There's a suit laid out on your bed." Dragan smiles devilishly then hangs up.

Tarek closes his bible while moving two fingers from his forehead to his chest then both of his arms as a means to make a cross. He takes a deep breath then gets out of the pew and turns to his sisters and Dorian.

"Ha! I won." Kathryn holds out her left hand to Carissa, who rolls her eyes as she slaps the money into her hand.

"Why do you two always bet? Isn't gambling a sin?" Tarek asks his sisters. "Besides, why bet money. You two don't need any."

"Uh, let's see." Carissa begins to count. "Shopping, cars, and don't forget we have bills to pay, especially you since you have that nightclub of yours."

"Why do you own a nightclub if you're supposed to be religious anyway?" Kathryn adds on.

"Touché!" Tarek walks past them. Dorian opens the door for him as he and the others follow Tarek.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Party**

Dragan approaches Sasha, who laughs while making eye contact with him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek as she edges close to whisper in his ear.

"You really thought mentioning me was going to work." She pulls back. She can't help, but to laugh.

"I tried." Dragan shrugs.

"That was cute and funny, especially the kiss proposal."

"That will never happen." Dragan says with more tone in his voice. It will be a cold day in hell before he kisses a man.

"You have to lay off of him. He's already done so much for our coven." Sasha utters.

"I know, love. It's just he always undermines me."

"Well, you did chase after him for two hundred years and tried to force him to come home when he decided to go nomad." His wife points out. "And he hasn't been happy for so long. Not since he fell in love with that woman, who shattered his heart."

"I know, Sasha." Dragan says almost sternly, getting the point of what she's saying. "I just want what is best for him. It's time for him to get over his little feelings and just let it go. It's been decades since his heartbreak." Their eyes connect. "Our coven has come so far to let something so little to jeopardize the family we have created."

"And that is why you will never understand." Sasha says abruptly. "You can never force someone to let go of their pain. The best that you can do is be supportive." Her Russian accent is thick. "Tarek loved her with all of his heart. He thought they were mates. They adopted children together and planned to get married." She shakes her head the memory. "Then she broke him." She reveals. "What if did that to you?"

Dragan's head snaps to the question. His eyes widen a bit as the thought of his wife leaving him and breaking his heart all at once. He would hate the feeling. Mating between vampires is sacred. It's like an unbreakable vow. And when a vampire loses their mate, it feels as if a piece of their soul has been torn away.

"Or what if you did that to me?" Sasha can't handle that thought. "I wouldn't be able to forgive you. I would be deeply hurt."

"And I never will." Dragan promises. He gently caresses Sasha's cheek. "You know that." The two recover from their moment. Dragan understands the pain his adopted son is in. "I'll stop being so hard on him." He sighs heavily.

"Good. I will always protect my babies." Sasha smirks. "I love them."

"You spoil them, baby." Dragan chimes.

The mayor, Andre, addresses them. He's a little buzzed from drinking too much champagne. Dragan shakes hands with him.

"Welcome to the party." The mayor smiles happily.

"Thanks for the invite." Sasha moves in to give the mayor a kiss on the cheek.

"You look so gorgeous, Sasha. You and your sister are a dream."

"You're too modest." Sasha giggles. "You look handsome yourself. 53 years old. How does it feel?" She asks curiously.

"My bones may begin to worn along with many things, but I still feel great. I'm young in my heart. That is all that matters."

"That's a nice way to explain it. A part of me wishes to know how it feels to age again." Sasha confesses.

"What is wrong living the life of an immortal?" Dragan questions.

"Nothing at all." Sasha addresses the mayor again. "Maybe our human members will someday decide to join our vampire ranks."

"I've once considered, but I'll rather stay human, so I can be with my grandchildren."

The thought of grandchildren excites Sasha, but it also hits her with a deep pain. Sasha has always imagined having children if she and Dragan were still human, including grandchildren. It hurts her, but she doesn't let it hold her down for long. Besides, she has Tarek, Carissa, and Kathryn, who she's adopted as her children. The only thing she wishes for is to feel what it's like to have another being living inside her of her. She envies it.

"How is the lovely bunch?" Sasha replies.

Suddenly, a four stacked white buttercream cake is wheeled out by three assistants. The case is designed so wonderfully with the cake having a diamond design and tiny red stars made of buttercream and dipped in cherry flavoring planted inside each diamond. There are candles on top of the cake along with the mayor's name written in cherry icing in fancy cursive writing. Everyone gasps in surprise.

"Everyone let's give a wonderful applause to Mayor. Petrov." A man stands on the stage with the band getting ready to play the next song. Everyone claps as the mayor smiles wide and raises his glass. Dragan and Sasha moves out of the way, so the cake can come closer to the mayor while everyone else moves in. "Everybody lets sing!"

" _ **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday,**_

 _ **Happy birthday dear mayor! Happy birthday to you! And**_

 _ **many more!"**_

The entire crowd sings cheerfully while the band plays the song. They clap afterwards. The mayor is given a small stepper in order to blow out the candles. Anastasia and Demetrius come near Dragan and Sasha. The mayor blows out the candle as everyone cheers him on. Dragan turns to see the door where the cake came through and senses that there's something wrong.

BOOM! Fire suddenly engulfs the entire place as everyone is hit with a violent shock wave that thrashes and throws them. The flames are bright red with an orange tinge. It damages the entire place, causing people be either killed or injured by the rubble. The mayor lies dead. His head smashed into the back wall once the shock wave came through. No one saw this coming as panic and terror ravishes the party like a plague.

Dragan is the first to stand. He's hurt and the flames are covered everywhere. His only best bet is to leap from the shatter windows. But first he has to get his wife and everyone else to safety. He first goes to his wife, who is injured badly. A small part of the left side of her face is burned, blackening it. Her left arm is scorched. The venom in her body can only heal it at a slow rate. Sasha is frightened and confused. Her mind is in a haze. Dragan helps her.

"Sasha!" Dragan's voice is raspy. Sasha looks around. She's out of it. "Baby look at me." He uses a hand to softly turn her face to his. "We have to go."

"...Si-Sister." Sasha's voice shakes. She cries. Anastasia is seen helping Demetrius. Dragan scoops Sasha into his arms. He looks to see Leona and William coming out of their daze.

"Leona, William!" Dragan screams their names. Demetrius takes William as Anastasia takes Leona. They see that the mayor is dead. It's too late to help. The fire still rages on and they need to hurry.

Dragan leads the way out. They leap out of the window quickly, letting their body weight drag them down faster, so no one would see them. They hide out of side doing so. The fire is beginning to gain attention. Fire trucks and police can be heard. William and Leona are brought to safety as they try to catch their breath from breathing in the smoke.

"Get out of here." Leona tells them.

"You don't want us to stay and help?" Demetrius asks.

"Just go. The police are on their way." Leona nods at Sasha's burns slowly healing. The inside of her marble skin is like crystals, but they're blackened from the burns. "If they see that, they'll start to ask questions. Besides, you've done enough."

Dragan and the other three think for a second about their words. They take their leave as the police arrive; making sure they're not seen. William dabs two fingers on his forehead. He's bleeding from a head wound. Both he and Leona are injured. But luckily, they some help, so they're safe. That's the only thing that matters right now.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Tarek's Bedroom**

 **The Coven's Headquarters**

Tarek shoots the cuffs of his back suit with red lining. His shoes are polished and he's ready to attend the party. A vampire named Mikael enters the bedroom in a panic. He's in his early teens with short black cropped hair, pale skin, and has boyish features. He is somewhat Tarek's adopted son. Tarek turns to him to see what the fuss is all about.

"Tarek, you have to see this." Mikael spits out quickly. Tarek is confused. He follows Mikael out of the bedroom.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Tarek's Private Room**

Tarek and Mikael storms into the private room to see Kathryn, Carissa, Dorian, and two others. standing in front of the chimney, where a 55 inch flat screen TV sits six inches above it. The private room is an 18th century style. It's sophisticated, but has a historic feel to it. Behind the desk that has documents and other material sitting on top of it are five 11x12 bookcases that are filled with several dozen books. The red carpet has an old English design to it. The room is just a wonderful place to study and relax.

The others watch the news on the television as an anchorwoman speaks of the devastating explosion that happened at the mayor's party. There is a live feed of the video footage, where firefighters are trying to put out the flames.

"It is unknown how many are presumed dead inside the fire as firefighters struggle to put out the flames in Iasi. The explosion is claimed to be a terrorist attack launched on the mayor, who was known for strongly supporting the war on terrorism."

"No." A vampire named Cassandra, who is Mikael's older sister, says in shock. Cassandra is the same age as Mikael. She has wavy brunette hair with olive skin. She has a lot of ambition as a vampire. But in the meantime, her mind wanders. She's scared.

"Sasha….mother." Tarek's face retort. He's reminded of the pain he's once felt. The thought of his adopted parents, Anastasia, and Demetrius dead reminds him of the moment he found his human family dead. He can't bear to lose anyone else. His sisters, the coven, and the wolves are the only family he has left. But losing his adopted parents hurts like a swallowing pit of acid, especially his adopted mother, Sasha. He'll give anything to protect her.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Streets of Bucharest**

A young couple walk close together, holding hands. They're drunk from partying at a local nightclub. Someone's watching them. There's two people stalking after them. And their eyes gleam like rubies in the darkness.

More vampires appear all around the city. But these are no ordinary vampires. They're newborns! They hide the shadows and wait to strike. The two newborns who watches the couple begins to snarl. Their lips pull back, flashing their perfect white teeth that are sharp enough to tear through anything. The tension in the air thickens. The entire city is in danger. And before this night ends…..

… **..Blood will be spilled!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **An Alleyway**

 **The Streets of Bucharest**

* * *

The whole city is in chaos! A dozen of bystanders are lying dead around the streets and alleyways from the newborn onslaught. Tarek and the others, including several guards of their coven are fighting to dispose of the newborn problem. Someone watches on the rooftop of a building. He's dressed in dark clothing with a hood draped on top of his head. His red eyes watches the fight as Tarek struggles to end them along with the others.

Tarek is fighting four newborns by himself. His sisters and their coven mates are too busy with their own fight. He throws all the combos he can, but he's no match for the four newborns. They're too strong and too fast, because they're in their early stage. A female newborn kicks his right leg out from his knee, causing Tarek to drop. Another newborn, a man in his 40s, slaps his hand across Tarek's throat as two others hold both his arms. Tarek is in trouble.

Kathryn darts and beheads the man, rescuing her brother. The newborn's body falls to the ground headless while Kathryn fights two other newborns. Tarek's irises flash with a light shimmer as if it was reflecting off the sun. Carissa looks at her brother after killing a newborn she was fighting. Her eyes do the same as well. She can no longer see normally. All she can see is the bright aura that surrounds him. His body is engulfed in blue light.

Tarek outfights the newborn that threatened to tear off his left arm with smooth precision. The newborns are killed. Carissa looks up to see the figure standing on the rooftop. He or she runs away. Carissa follows, jumping on a rooftop to keep track. She tries to catch the person's scent. She has it! Carissa can see them in her sight.

"Tarek!" She calls for her brother.

Tarek hears her and decides to follow. He jumps on the rooftop of the building in front of him to sees Carissa chasing someone. He follows before changing his course. Tarek dashes in a dark blur. The vampire who is being chased is clotheslined by Dorian's brother, Marcellus! Marcellus flexes his jacket. He's devilishly charming, who is brutal vampire and one of the best guards the coven has alongside his older brother. He and Dorian are opposite sides are the same coin.

Carissa zips next to Marcellus, who knees the vampire in the face then grabs them by their short blond hair. It's a man in his early 20s with pale white skin. The vampire's face crackles as it heals. Tarek catches up to slam him into a brick wall, crushing his throat and causing his face to crack like a broken statue.

"Who are you?!" Tarek doesn't let up on his grip. "Don't make me ask twice!" His mouth drools with venom. His expression is so sinister; it'll scare the devil himself. Within a very brief moment, Marcellus, Carissa, and Tarek realize something. His red eyes are darker. He's not….he's not….

"You're not a newborn." Marcellus utters with confusion.

* * *

 **(….)**

 **The Council Chamber**

 **The Reaper's Headquarters**

BOOM! Tarek and the others burst inside the council chamber with the vampire in their custody. The newborn problem has been solved. Their bodies were burned in the garbage, but the problem of innocent people slaughtered during the onslaught stands. The council chamber is 80x100ft with white marble floors and red velvet walls. There are four white Greek stands in the four corners of the chamber that reach the roof and have red spirals trickle down them. A dozen guards stand around the chamber walls to protect the coven of vampires.

Dragan stands worried in front of four thrones six feet from the back wall. Sasha is not seen. She's healing her injuries. Demetrius is not present as well, but Anastasia is. Nobody can't believe what happened as the prisoner is brought to his knees in front of Dragan. Four other vampires that include both Mikael and Cassandra come closer.

"We captured one." Carissa says.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Dragan is no mood for games.

"Because he's not a newborn." Dorian explains. "He was watching the whole thing."

"I WILL NEVER TALK!" The vampire spits at Dragan's feet.

The vampire gasps in a painful moan. His face begins to break into tiny cracks. Blood trickles heavily from eyes, ears, and nose as if someone turned on a faucet. He coughs up blood. Another vampire, Illarion stares at him with intensity. He tall, lanky, blond, and is a brutal vampire that is slightly greedy and manipulative. Dorian and Marcel focus their eyes with the same intensity. The prisoner is upheld by two guards as his legs give out. He cannot scream as he vomits all the blood in his system that he had taken from a human.

"That's enough." Dragan tells Dorian, Marcel, and Illarion. The pain stops, allowing the tortured vampire to finally be relieved of the unimaginable pain. Dragan gets closer to place his hands on both sides of his face. Dragan looks to the side as if he is seeing something in his mind.

"Please." The prisoner begs pathetically.

"Your name is Daniil." Dragan grins at him with the hint of the devil in his eyes. "You were turned two decades ago by a vampire named Afonos in Timisoara. You were a college student that was stabbed to death in a robbery."

"What is this?" The prisoner is confused. "How do you know that?"

"I can manipulate minds. That is my gift." Dragan gestures around the room. "Almost everyone in here is gifted like the ones who just tortured you." Marcel grins when he says it. He's such a sadist.

"Gifted?" The prisoner replies.

"I guess your maker didn't tell you about the rarity of vampires receiving gifts; but on the other note, who is Afonos and why did you launch the attack?" Dragan questions, but the vampire refuses to answer. "Boys."

"Okay! Okay! Please, don't." The prisoner cries blood. "Afonos wa-was the one who launched the attack in Iasi. He ordered me to watch over the newborns." His face scrunches, trying to remember what he was told. "And the woman…..his mate…she…." He can't remember.

"She what?" Dragan wants him to spit it out. The prisoner can't spit it out fast enough. Dragan slaps him with a brutal right hand. "SHE WHAT?!" His voice is frightening. It shakes everyone to their very core.

That's when everyone jumps at the sound of a ringtone coming from the prisoner's jacket. Dragan reaches in the left pocket to pull the phone out. The person calling it is from an unknown source. Dragan is careful. His thumb inches closer to the accept button. He touches it, puts the phone to his ear, and hears:

"Hello, Dragan." A male voice that has a deep English accent announces.

"Who is this?" Dragan is pissed.

"I think you know my name by now." The guy bites back.

"Afonos. Well, whoever you are, you are in violation of our laws. It's an automatic death sentence." Dragan explains to him.

"Spare me your politics. I am here for revenge. I don't give a damn about your laws." Afonos chuckles. Dragan's eyes bulge in anger. "You slaughtered my family and my village and now, I am going to tear your precious coven limb from limb." This only confuses everyone as to why he wants revenge.

"You got the balls for that?" Dragan strikes.

"Oh, yes I do." Afonos says charmingly. "I know everything. Your deepest and darkest secrets, Dragan." This definitely gets everybody's attention. "Including the werewolves. Lovely bunch. But on another matter, I also know your involvement with the Massacre of Provence, where you slaughtered a colony of families. What if the truth came out about that? I bet there are some people, who would love to hear about it, including the Volturi."

"I will kill you!" Dragan growls with thickness.

"I won't spill any secrets….for now. That is, if you kill yourself in 48 hours." Afonos proposes.

"That is not going to happen."

"Fine. Then maybe after I tell the truth, the ones you call family will put your head on a platter." Afonos says smoothly. "You have 48 hours, Dragan. Have fun."

Afonos hangs up the call. He smacks the prisoner, causing the top part of his head to shatter like glass. "Dispose of that!" Dragan orders his guards as he takes off the back end of the phone to get the SIM Card. He gives it to Tarek. "Give this to David when he comes in. Tell him to trace everything."

"What's the Massacre of Provence?" Mikael asks abruptly.

"It's nothing. It's in the past." Dragan freezes in his tracks. He continues to walk away soon after he says: "It has nothing to do with you." He says almost harshly.

Buzz! Buzz! Tarek's phone shakes his right thigh. He grabs his phone to see that someone has sent him a text message. Carissa and Kathryn's phone go off as well. They click on the messenger button to see the message that has been sent to them. And that message says:

 _ **I move through the shadows, hiding with shame**_

 _ **I bend reality as I create illusions, only to bring more pain**_

 _ **I'm neither good or bad as my existence is plenty**_

 _ **I may bring peace, but I can make you feel empty**_

… _ **.What am I?**_

The message bewilders them. The three siblings glance at one another with a quick haze. The others around them are just as curious and confused; trying to catch a peek at the message. Tarek just shuts his phone off. He doesn't know what the riddle means. But a part of him, including his sisters, know they'll find out soon. However, as Tarek is deep in thought, he looks in the direction where Dragan was once walking in. And then he puts the pieces together. Maybe the Massacre has something to do with him and his sisters. But who knows?

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Early Morning**

 **Samara's Bedroom**

 **The Charleston Residence**

 **Astoria, Oregon**

The sun shines brightly into the bedroom window, letting Samara know that it's time to wake up. She sits up to wipe the crust in the corner of her eyes then stretches. Samara has a slender athletic build and short with shoulder length dark brown hair, light olive skin, and brown hazel eyes. She has a lot of ambition and promise, but beneath that, she's a survivor.

Her bedroom door opens. A young girl stands in the doorway. Her name is Kimberly, but everyone calls her Kimmy. She's around the age of 15-16 with vanilla skin, black hair that has a red shimmer, brown sugar eyes, and is slender. There is a nasal cannula in Kimmy's nose with a very long thin hose that stretches to an oxygen machine in her bedroom down the hall. Kimmy has been suffering from cancer for a while now, but she doesn't let it tear her down. She's a fighter and will continue to fight until she's wins.

"Hey, can I borrow your Retros for the day?" Kimmy asks her.

"For what?" Samara yawns.

"Chelsea and Brianna are taking me shopping." Kimmy looks to see two suitcases and a duffle bag sitting in a corner of the room. "You finally packed." Samara takes notice as she sits on her bed.

"Of course, I did." Samara pauses for a brief moment. She scratches her itchy scalp then says. "Okay, you can borrow my Retros. But!" Kimmy's sudden smile is frozen. "You get one scuff or a tiny scratch on my shoes and I will take that hose and strangle you with it." Kimmy doesn't take the threat with it.

"Thanks, sis. I owe you one" Kimmy is so giddy. She leaves making a funny face to annoy her sister. Samara just breathes with exasperation. She has a long day ahead of her. A loud grunt rip from her throat. She flop back on her bed. She can't wait to leave her home.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Later**

 **The Kitchen**

Kimmy is sitting at the kitchen table, eating some cereal. Her and Samara's father, Darren Charleston, sits across from her. Darren is in his mid 40s, he's somewhat well-built with stubble growing across his face and his raven hair cropped. He's just an average joe that is very hardworking and is a great father to Samara and Kimmy. He just sips on his coffee and reads the newspaper while taking peeks at his phone, so he knows when it's time to leave for work.

Samara comes into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Kimmy and Darren just go about their business. Samara looks to see Kimmy eating some shredded wheat cereal with strawberries. She doesn't want to believe it, because she has put a claim on it previously.

"Is that my cereal, you little turd?" Samara asks. She's a little upset.

"What cereal?" Kimmy says for fun before acting like she didn't know it was her sisters. "Oh, this. Yeah. I'm sorry." She's not sorry.

"I swear I am going to kick you in your vagina."

"Bring it on, sugar lips!" Kimmy teases. Samara steps forward, forcing her father to put his cup of coffee to stop her with his arm with his eyes still on the paper.

"Okay, girls. No fighting." Darren just keeps paying attention. "Daddy's trying to read here." He's use to seeing them fighting. Kimmy quickly flashes her the bird and Samara does the same. "Girls, don't do that. You know how much your mother hates that."

"Well, she's always stealing my things, dad!" Samara says with frustration.

"I do not!" Kimmy scoffs.

"Remember when you stole the last of my Silk or when you stole Justice League shirt?" Samara just continues. "Or when you stole my Blade of the Immortal poster!"

"It looked better in my room." Kimmy strikes back with some sass.

"Girls! I'm not going to say it again. Kimmy you owe your sister some new cereal." Darren looks up at Samara to say: "As for you, lay off the threats. There should be some more cereal in the cabinet near the fridge." Darren goes back to what he is doing. He looks at his phone. "Okay, I gotta go!" He hurries to make his leave. He just folds up the newspaper, gulps down the rest of his coffee, puts on his jacket and heads out to the door. Samara decides to take his seat while calming herself down.

"Where mom?" She wonders.

"She's in her and dad's room getting dressed for work." Kimmy responds.

Speaking of their mother, she enters the kitchen in a hast catching their attention. Their mother, Angela Charleston, is in her late 30s with light freckled white skin, wearing a business casual outfit for work. She is eccentric and free willed, but today, she feels flushed for some reason.

"What's wrong, mom?" Samara asks, seeing her mother huffing and flushed out.

"It's nothing. I maybe coming down with something." Angela pours coffee with cream and sugar inside of a coffee mug that she can take with her. She's in a hurry to get to work. "Kimmy, I left you twenty bucks in my dresser, so you can have some money while you're with the girls. And stay out of trouble."

"I will mom." Kimmy promises, which Samara doesn't believe.

"I'll see you girls when I get home." Angela is in a rush to leave out of the kitchen and head to the front door of the living room. She makes sure that she has all her materials, including her bag, which holds her work files inside. But when Angela opens the door, she jumps with a scream to see a girl in her late teens named Peyton Myers, who has her hand ready to knock on the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Charleston." Peyton greets her with a sweet smile. She's 18 with long blond hair that has dark roots, light skin, and has green eyes. Peyton is borderline perverted, hyper, and a great friend. She's the type of person who would rather prank someone, go on an adventure, party, and have fun. That's all she cares about.

"Oh, hi Peyton." Angela moves past her to go work. "Samara's in the kitchen." She has no care whatsoever, right now. The only thing Angela cares about is getting to work on time.

Peyton just shrugs, heads inside the house, and shuts the door behind her. She goes through the living room to get to the kitchen. Kimmy turns to say hi to her.

"Hey, Payton."

"Hey, Kimmy." Peyton sets her sights on Samara, who is scavenging through the fridge. "So, are you coming to the party at Newport Beach tonight?"

"Yeah. I just gotta get finished making sure that I have everything ready for Monday." Samara takes a small plastic rectangular bin filled with strawberries out of the fridge and turns to her friend. Peyton takes her seat.

"Why are you going to Bucharest again? Why can't you just stay in America and go to college somewhere in the states like…..with me in Seattle?" She's asks curiously.

"Because I've always wanted to move to Bucharest since my parents first took me there." Samara bites on a strawberry. "Besides, I want to get to know more about my grandmother."

"Yeah, the one who has the creepy house." Peyton reminds her, making Samara roll her eyes.

"I just want to get out of here." Samara confesses. "I think it would be interesting, plus, the University in Bucharest has a good Doctoral program." A beat passes between them. "I mean, yeah, no matter how much this one pisses me off…." She gestures toward Kimmy, who scowls at her playfully. "I will miss her, my family, you, and all of our friends. I care about you and I love you guys, but it's time for me to make a future of my own. Besides, I will always come back during the holidays."

Kimmy gets out of her seat and places her bowl inside the sink. She leaves out of the kitchen, planning on showering early, so she can be ready for her friends arrival. Samara takes her seat while eating the strawberries. Slight tension deepens within Peyton and Samara.

"So what are you wearing to the party?" Peyton is intrigued.

"I don't know. Some sweat pants, a black shirt, and a jacket." Samara says this as she thinks.

"Really? No. This is the big night you have to flaunt your stuff. Show all those boys what they passed on when we were in high school."

"I am not dressing like a two dollar whore, especially in the middle of October." Samara shakes her head.

"I'm not saying you have to dress like a dirty hoe. I'm saying you should present yourself in a fashion that will make them drool all over you." Peyton replies.

"Yeah, a hoe." Samara makes Peyton roll her eyes with her response.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Samara's Bedroom**

Peyton is searching within Samara's closet, trying to find something for her to wear. She pulls out a red sweater dress with a leather jacket and black high legged boots. Samara squints her eyes at Peyton, because it'll be hell and high water before she wears that in the cold.

"I am not wearing that." She finalizes.

"Yes, you are." Peyton strikes back.

"It is going to be freezing." Samara reminds her.

"It's going to be in the high 50s tonight and there's going to be a huge bonfire to keep yourself warm, tonight."

Samara's about to say something, but shuts herself up. Peyton lays the outfit on her bed. She heads over to the dresser and look in the top drawer. She wickedly lifts a pair of red laced panties.

"Ooh, hell to the yes." Peyton licks her chops as Samara rushes over to her and puts the panties back in the drawer. The two fight over it. "What? I'm just admit it."

"Peyton quit!" Samara says playfully, laughing. Peyton gives up the panties.

"Red is definitely your color." She points out.

"Just stop. I'll choose the rest of my outfit." Samara proposes. Peyton stops for a long beat.

"Okay, but you better look spectacular." Peyton says. "I don't want you to look like a bum."

"Why do you care so much about what I wear?" Samara questions.

"I don't. It's just sometimes you need to loosen up a little bit." Peyton moves to the door. "I'll see you later. Be ready by 8:00pm, okay?"

"I will. Bye." Samara watches her leave out the door. She looks back down to the drawer and huffs. She scratches her head. "Okay." Her eyes widen a bit as she continues to pick out what she wants to wear as the day goes by.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Beach**

 **Newport Beach**

The beach is crowded by many young people, who are part of Samara's graduating class. Fire rages in the middle of the party with a huge bonfire as the moon shines with a bright light within the night clouds. The waters are calm like the sand as loud music blasts its surrounding. There are several trucks and cars parked on the beach with their headlights helping to make sure that everyone is submerged in darkness as they dance to the music, drink alcohol, flirt, gossip, and catch up with one another.

A grey four door Sedan approaches the party. It parks near an empty space then the front doors open. Samara and Peyton step out. Samara is dressed in the outfit that Peyton has chosen for her. She takes several breaths, closing the passenger side door. Coming towards them are three others; two boys and a girl.

Ian Spencer is 18, sort of shy with a bright future ahead of him. He plans on leaving for college soon in Colorado. He's average height with pale white skin, green eyes, dark parted hair, and a sense of innocence on his face. Ian is sweet and kind. He means no harm.

Ryan Harris is 18 and tall with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face. Ryan can be playful. He's not immature, but loves to have fun. He is Peyton's boyfriend of four years; who he will be attending the University of Washington in Seattle with on a full football scholarship. Their love is young and has some maturing to do, but only time will tell.

Carla Morris is 18, who has chocolate brown skin, pressed dark brown hair that passes her shoulders, and chocolate hazel eyes. She and Samara consider themselves equals when it comes to their temperament.

"Hey guys." Samara embraces Carla in a quick hug. After pulling away, she hits Ian in the arm playfully. "So what's up?" She says as Peyton and Ryan share a kiss.

"Same ol', same ol'." Ian blushes.

Samara and her friends blend in with the party as they drink and dance to the music. There's another guy watching her. His name is Cameron, who is also Samara's ex-boyfriend. He was known for the playboy of their class. Despite his good looks and popularity, Cameron watches Samara with regret on his face for some reason. He's not sure if he wants to approach her, but eventually he mans up and does so.

"Can you get me a drink?" Carla asks nicely.

"Sure." Samara feels a little tired from the dancing. She catches her breath quick.

Going over to a nearby keg, Samara sees Cameron coming towards her. A rush of painful heat surges through her chest. The air in her lungs clogs her throat as she pours her and Carla some beer with the keg dispenser.

"Samara." Cameron's smile is dreamy.

"Hey." Samara's voice strains.

"So I heard that you're moving to Bucharest. That's cool." Cameron and Samara are silent after he say this. "Look….I know that we haven't talked in so long after I…."

"I just want to move on." Samara stops him. "Look, I know that you cheated on me with my old best friend Samantha and I swore I never wanted to talk to you ever again, but...I'm ready to move on." Cameron nods in response. "I just want to bury the past. Can we just start over?"

"I agree." Cameron complies.

"What's taking you so long?" Carla comes to get her cup. She sees Cameron. "Oh!"

"Hi, Carla." Cameron greets her.

"Well, I'm off. You have fun." Samara is led by Carla, who takes her hand. She turns around, finding herself to be led to their friends, who are sitting near the fire on a log.

Wham! Someone bumps into Samara. Samara recovers quickly to turn to see her old best friend, Samantha. She's snoddy and was the one who betrayed Samara after sleeping with Cameron. Samara cannot believe that her night is about to get worse with Samantha at the party. There's another girl that is beside Samantha. Her name is Christina. She's short, average build, and has tanned skin. Christina has a hint of sassiness in her eyes.

"Well, well, well." Samantha smirks with a glint in her eyes. She's obviously up to something and bumped into Samara intentionally. "How've you been?"

"I've been…..doing well. Excuse me." Samara is about to turn back around and leave, but…

"Oh, come on, Sam. You can't talk to an old friend?" Samantha playfully pouts. Samara huffs and spins to meet her.

"I don't know if you've come down with a case of amnesia, we're no longer friends." Samara puts it out there.

"I still see that you're holding shade from me taking your boyfriend."

"EX! Boyfriend." Samara sighs in annoyance. "Look, I'm trying to have a good time right now. So, please, let me have the pleasure of getting drunk and have fun." Samara spins around and walks to her friends, but before she can do, she can hear Christian say…

"Yeah, walk away, trash." Christian mutters under her voice.

Samara stops in her tracks. She thinks for a minute about what she just heard. Carla and Peyton can see that Samara is one second from turning around. They stop her.

"Just let it go." Peyton tries to simmer Samara down.

"Hold my drink." Samara hands Peyton her drink, turns around, and gets in Sarah's face. She acts confused. She knows what she heard. She just want to hear it again. "What did you just say to me?"

"Samara remember what happened at the end of Sophomore year." Carla reminds her. Samara had gotten into a fight and nearly broke the girl's neck; who she was fighting. She was almost charged and sent to juvy, but the charges were dropped after the girl's parents learned that their daughter was the one who started the fight.

"I only want to hear what she said." Samara inches her eye closer. "Now, say it again."

"...I said that you are trash." Christina says with venom in her voice.

Carla suddenly takes Samara by the back of her arms and drag her away before a fist fight ensues. Abruptly, Christina runs up and yanks Samara by the hair. Samara yells in pain as she thrusts herself from Carla's hold. She hits Christina in the jaw with a hard fist. Christina falls to the ground as Samara throws herself on top of her. Samantha comes to help her friend by pulling on Samara's hair to get her off. The commotion interrupts the whole party. Everyone is looking, including Cameron.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Samara gets off of Christina, fighting Samantha. She cocks her fist back and cracks her in the nose hard enough to break it and draw blood. Samantha falls on bended knee. Samara uses this opportunity to knee her in the face. Samantha cries, writhing on the ground in pain. Cameron on the other hand, gets a hold of Christina, who still wants to fight.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Christina screams at Cameron.

"LET HER GO SO I CAN BEAT HER ASS!" Ryan and Ian get ahold of Samara.

Samantha cries while blood pours from her nostrils heavily. Samara looks around while she tries to control herself. The fight is done. Partygoers looks on as Samantha is given help.

"She's crazy." Samantha sobs.

The adrenaline gets to the three girls. Samara nearly blacks out, but she's not going anywhere. And as Samara's friends and several others try to simmer the situation down, Samara begins to regret losing control after seeing Samantha's nose. She doesn't want to get in trouble, but she had every right to defend herself. Her night has been ruined. All she wanted was to have fun, but her teenage past had to come back to haunt her. Oh, well. This is one of hell of night anyway. Besides, even though Samara doesn't want to get in trouble, she can't help to feel good about it all. She finally got to kick Samantha's ass and even her friend in victory.


End file.
